The Cancer Biology program constitutes the foundation of basic science research of the OHSU Cancer institute. The overall goal of the Cancer Biology Program is to investigate the underlying cellular and molecular mechanisms involved in the development of cancer and in the regulation of both normal and abnormal cell growth. The scientific thrust of the program is in two related areas of investigation: Carcinogenesis/Genetic Instability and Signal Transduction. There are with 34 full and 2 associate members in the program with $25.1 million in grant funding stemming from 83 projects. Of these, 26 grants provide $7.4 million in NCI funding. Members of the Carcinogenesis/Genetic Instability group focus their studies around cell cycle control, the regulation of apoptosis, and the relationship of these events to the development of genetic instability and cancer. The members of the Signal Transduction group focus their studies around general signaling mechanisms of relevance to regulation of normal and cancer cell growth: the integrated function of growth factors and their receptors, kinase-mediated signaling phenomena, and the regulation of transcription that lies downstream of the aforementioned events. Because of the seamless nature of cellular regulation that is relevant to the cancer problem, there is a great deal of overlap between the research interests of the two groups. These shared interests have led to an abundance of collaborations and interactivity among the members of the Cancer Biology program.